1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a semiconductor structure having a through substrate via (TSV).
2. Related Art
Through substrate vias (TSVs) are commonly used in a variety of semiconductor applications. TSVs extend from a top surface of a semiconductor substrate down to a bottom surface of the semiconductor substrate. They can be filled with a variety of different materials, based on the semiconductor application. In one application, they are filled with a conductive material which allows electrical connections to be made to a wafer's backside, such as for routing power or ground.